1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automobile vehicle-body front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
In an automobile front body structure described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-231435 (JP 2005-231435 A), a connecting member is extended obliquely downward toward a vehicle front side from a front end of an apron reinforcement (an apron upper member). A front end of the connecting member is placed at a vehicle-width outer side relative to a front side frame (a front side member), and is also placed at the same position as the front side frame in a vehicle front-rear direction and in a vehicle up-down direction. The front end of the connecting member is connected between the front side member and a crash can (a crash box) via a plate-shaped plane portion. Hereby, at the time of a front collision of a vehicle, a collision load that cannot be absorbed by the crash box is transmitted (dispersed) to the front side member and the connecting member by the plane portion, thereby reducing damage to the vehicle.
However, in such a front body structure, since the front end of the connecting member is connected between the front side member and the crash box via the plate-shaped plane portion, rigidity may be decreased in the plane portion. In view of this, when that part of a vehicle-body front portion which is placed on a vehicle-width outer side relative to the front side member has a front end collision with a collision object such as other vehicles (at the time of a so-called short overlap collision), the plane portion is deformed unexpectedly, which may decrease a transmission efficiency of the collision load between the connecting member and the front side member.